Ferazhin
Description Young and vibrant, Ferazhin is as lovely as her elder sister, with a freshness that Zorayas has long since lost. With similiar facial features and colouration, Ferazhin stands out simply through her expression of soft wonderment and gentle compassion. Silvery-white eyes are large, thickly lashed and wide with enthusiasm for the world at large, and her lips find smiles more easily than frowns. Slightly smaller than average for her race at seven foot one inch, she is gently curved with surprisingly firm muscles. Platinum hair falls to her shoulders, feathered away from her eyes to frame the base of her horns which curve back and down in a pair of symmetrical half-circles. Her jawline tendrils and tail are decorated with aquamarine-studded bands of gold, created by her elder sister and enchanted to permit Zorayas and Ferazhin to communicate wordlessly. Preferring her healer's robes or casual, practical clothing to the more elaborate gowns, Ferazhin always has a leather bag on her right hip to hold the basic first-aid kit that no healer should be without. Her habit of levitating to avoid tripping or falling on human city streets has left her hooves polished and flawless, gleaming a deep cerulean blue. A lifetime of being fiercely guarded and protected has given her no scars nor flaws on her pale bluish-white skin, and her hands are petal-soft from the salves and potions she creates. Personality Growing up the youngest surviving member of the Chronis family gave Ferazhin plenty of time to daydream, but not much experience with the world at large. Her elder sister, Zorayas, was determined to keep her protected, which meant that Ferazhin rarely ever left the safety of the Exodar. The children of hard-bitten individuals are often soft-spoken and quiet, and Ferazhin is no exception. While Zorayas both puzzles and frightens her at times, Ferazhin still adores her elder sister and secretly despairs of ever being as collected, elegant or self-assured as the mage. Told over and over again that she could be anything she wanted, the young draenei was drawn to the healing profession at an early age. Her natural compassion found an outlet in learning first aid and herbalism, the building blocks of a medical profession. Her first lone forays into the world were made under the mantle of a paladin, but it didn't take Ferazhin long to understand that she was not meant to wield a blade. Killing anything upset her greatly, and she preferred healing to anything else in the world. Returning to the Exodar, she retired her little-used sword and took up the mantle of the priesthood. It wasn't a difficult decision to make, and is one that she considers her best choice. Although she lacks Zorayas's supreme self confidence, when it comes to the act of healing, Ferazhin becomes a tigress. Anyone not injured is fair game to be commanded and browbeaten into helping her aid the one in need. If someone is hurt, she won't take no for an answer. Nor does she accept gold for her services; in Ferazhin's eyes, it's rather silly to be trained as something and then expect people to pay for what could be offered freely. The more time she's spent in the world, pursuing the higher levels of a priest's training, the more of her bright-eyed, childish view she's lost. The love affairs of friends- and her own long-time infatuation with her sister's mate Zhravix- has begun to sour her on the idea of romantic happiness. Although the Blackmoon Sentinels seem to be drawn into a kindly conspiracy to keep the young draenei from some of the harsher realities, Ferazhin is slowly beginning to see that the world is not as perfect as she was allowed to believe. Pertinent Connections *Zorayas -Ferazhin's elder sister, the mage who controls both fire and ice displays it in her personality. Fiercely devoted to keeping her remaining family safe, she can be a bit overbearing, and Ferazhin has longed to be even half as confident as her sister for decades. *Zhravix -Zorayas's mate and the only father figure Ferazhin has ever known, the paladin is aware of the young draenei's wistful adoration of him and is as gentle as one can possibly be in ensuring that she knows he values her, and how. Fiercely defensive of the priestess who is all but a daughter to him, Zhravix has gone to astounding lengths to ensure that she can heal from what's befallen and move on. *Thillex -the night elf death knight Ferazhin fell in love with taught her one of life's harshest lessons: trust can be broken. Trust can be, in fact, shattered. She thinks about him now, but attempts not to- some things are too painful to be borne easily. *Exodeon -the draenei priest who entered the priesthood with Ferazhin, he is one of her oldest and dearest friends. Treated much as young girls do their Barbie dolls, he is part possession, part brother and all friend in Ferazhin's eyes. Whether that could ever become something more is wholly dependent on how long it takes the young priestess to regain her ability to trust. Game Statistics *Current Level: 75 *Spec: Holy/Shadow *Preferred Mount: Winged Guardian *Preferred Pet: N/A *Guild: Order of the Blackhand *PvP: Untested Category:Warcraft